she keeps dreaming
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: shes only ever been to Arkansas, now she's going to North Carolina, where she might just spend the rest of her Life.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window of the plane. A few hours ago I was stressing out over flying to the United States by myself. Finding out having my duel citizenship helped. I sat beside a woman, business I guessed. My headphone's blasted some song that I wasn't really listening to. Feeling the nudge on my arm, I pulled out the white headphone to look up, the stewardesses that was offering me a drink and some peanuts. Nodding, accepting a coke and peanuts, I put down my table and threw my iPod on top. I continued to look out the window. My sister was already in North Carolina with the rest of our friends, and my hidden boyfriend. It was my first time in NC and I was extremely excited but nervous all at the same time. I had talked to all of the people there, all of the friends and family multiple times, even saw them in person, some. I was just scared that they wouldn't accept me.

After hours on the flight, hours of much needed sleep I was pulling my carry on out of the overhead bin and walking down the long hallway into the terminal. I was in North Carolina for the first time in my life. A smile spread on my face, I followed the group of people that I had just gotten off the plane with to the baggage claim where Shane was waiting for me. I smiled and waved before I got onto the escalator to take me down to him. After hugging and waiting for my bag, he pulled it out for me as we made our way to his truck.

The near two hour drive to Matt's house seemed to go by faster than I had expected. Shane and I talked the entire way there, him giving me pointers for when I get there of what to talk about with who and what not to at all. I listened intently, then he told me "They're going to love you" as we pulled onto Boys Camp road. My heart began to pump fast, the beating pressing against my chest getting harder and harder the closer we go to Matt's house. As we drove down the long drive way, my palms got sweaty, my heart beat fast and all I felt like doing was asking Shane to turn around and take me home. Taking a deep breath, we pulled up and I got out.

I laughed as the greeting came at me loud and clear. An up roar of "Hi" "you're finally here!" "SIS!" and a clasp of hugs; mainly from my sister. I passed out hugs like they were extra change. Dogs jumping everywhere and anywhere. The usual commands said as I made my way to the open seat beside Nikki and Jeff.  
>"Hey"<br>I laughed "Hey Matt"  
>"Guys, Gals, This is Skylar. The infamous little sister."<br>"It's good to finally meet you" Kimo said.  
>I smiled "It's good to meet you too"<br>the usual chatter and questions filled the room, I answered as best as I could.  
>"You must be jetlagged" I looked over at Jeff who had spoken<br>"A little, didn't get much sleep before the flight."  
>"You can't sleep on planes?" Shane questioned<br>"I can, usually. I was just nervous this time I suppose"

After another few hours of getting to know everyone, and everyone slowly trickling out  
>of Matt's, He took my bag and showed me the room that I'd be staying in.<br>" It's gorgeous up here Matt"  
>"Thank you. Now I'm probably going to head to bed with Nikki right away, if you want, you can get food or whatever, use the hot tub, I don't care. Have a good sleep sis"<br>"I will. Thank you bro" I smiled, kissed his cheek and went towards the window. It wasn't long before my sister had come in and we were talking about everything - I never did get that good night sleep.-

The next day was filled with business. I felt like I was going a mile a minute, not really getting to soak everything in, or just as I started, we had to move to the next. It's like Matt wanted to get everything done in one day. 


	2. new encounter

That night I was sitting in the hot tub, Matt and Nikki had went to get alcohol for the next day since Matt wanted to have a party, or was it just diner, I had no Idea, I didn't pay attention once the bubbles wrapped around me. As the music swirled around me, I sunk deeper into the water. I heard a few cars come up the drive way then turn back away. Either crazy fans or friends that couldn't get in. It didn't matter to me, I was quite comfortable. I heard the front door open and close, seeing that I had the side door open, for the music of course. The stupid hot tub didn't make any sense on how to work it, so I just did it my way, the easier way. As I sang to the chorus of _"all summer long-Kid rock"_ I heard someone say "Good voice"  
>Jumping up I looked to see Shane standing in front of me "Hey Shane, What's up. How you doing?" I said in the panicked, <em>"How in hell did you get here"<em> voice.  
>"Nothing, I'm good, you?"<br>"Little freaked. How long you been standing there?"  
>"The chorus of 'all summer long'"<br>"Good to know."  
>"Where's the Hardy?"<br>"Out getting alcohol for tomorrow"  
>"Oh, okay. You just stayed here alone. Aren't you scared for freaky fans?"<br>"Nah, it's all good. I'm a fighter," I said with a wink  
>"I would think so of infamous one"<br>"shut up, Matt just gave me that stupid name"  
>"You are pretty known here Sky. I mean the ones who know you the best always talk about you. Hell, Even I talk about you. Mostly to make them all mad, but that's not the point. I can't do that anymore. Y'all took the pictures and the hugs"<br>I laughed. "I know, you were still the first guy to do it. And you came to Canada"  
>"true. You know you can play music from the hot tub right?"<br>"Yeah, I couldn't figure it out" I said giving the tub a dirty look.  
>He laughed and looked at me. I caught something in his eye, a glimpse of something I just couldn't name. Then it was gone.<p> 


	3. what

After talking to Shane for a while, I got out of the hot tub and went inside just as Matt and Nikki were getting back.  
>"Hey sis," Nikki said with a questioning look on her face.<br>"Hey sis" I said, _the shut the hell up_ tone masked behind my confidant grin.  
>"Hey Shane!" Matt called walking into the kitchen.<br>Nikki leaned over to me as we made our way up the stairs  
>"Bikini?" Nikki said looking at the somewhat skimpy purple bikini I was wearing<br>"Yes."  
>"Shane?"<br>" he came over while I was in the tub, looking for…." I trailed off  
>"Looking for whom?"<br>"I have no idea. I don't think he said."  
>"did you not notice him checking you out?" Nikki questioned as we got to my bedroom door.<br>I turned to look at her "No he's not"  
>"Oh, I know him and he so is."<br>I rolled my eyes "Goodnight Nikki"  
>"Goodnight Skylar"<br>I smiled and shut my door, flopping on the bed I fell asleep right away.

_I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling and eggs being cracked. Yawing I stretched my arms out over my head, accidently hitting a dog.  
>"I'm sorry baby girl" I said sending a kiss in her directing. Looking around I noticed I was laying on the couch in the living room and it was 9am. Smiling to myself I remember what had happened the night before. Hoisting myself up, I wrapped myself in the blanked that enrolled me and made my way into the kitchen. Getting to the kitchen I was met by Jeff cooking breakfast.<em>

I woke up in frenzy. My arms grabbing the bed beside me. Looking around, I checked my surroundings. Nowhere near a couch, nowhere near Jeff, nowhere near 9am. I thought looking at the clock. The bright red numbers buzzed 4:50AM. Sighing I fell back into the feather pillow that was all crumpled under my head. I couldn't dream of Jeff, he had a girl, they had a daughter. But I just couldn't stop thinking about him. We'd had been dating for a few years behind Beth's back. I sighed, rolled over and slammed my eyes shut trying to force the thought away.

I woke up to my sister violently shaking my body.  
>"WHAT!"<br>"Matt's has to go to the hospital"  
>"what.,"<p> 


	4. weird mix

"I'm kidding, he's fine. I'm bored, they went, well I don't know where they went and you're still asleep. Let's go out"  
>rolling my eyes, I flopped back over and tried to go back to sleep<br>"You know you shouldn't do that"  
>"Why" I mumbled from the pillow that was suffocating me<br>"You know I can get you out of bed"  
>"how"<br>"Jeff's here"  
>"what?" I said slowly turning over.<br>"See"  
>"Shut up" I said smacking her arm<br>"why don't you just admit it's killing you"  
>"Because if I do that, then she wins. If I say anything, everyone finds out, if I do anything, he's screwed. I might as well not do anything, or break up with him. But I love him too much to do that. I know, I know. I'm an idiot for doing this, but I love him" I said, big fat tears welling up in my eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore. If he didn't love me, then why would he stay with me? Why would he bother, I just don't understand it anymore. It's just so stupid. I'm stupid." The tears welled more and more before they finally fell. I tried to hide my face, tried to whip the tears but they just fell too fast. Before I could disagree Nikki pulled me close to her.<br>"You are kind of stupid since you love him so much."  
>I huffed and tried to cover my sobs. The Huff caused laughter to escape from her lips. But I knew the look of concern was clear on her face. We sat in silence on the bed. Only a few sobs and deep breaths could be heard. The house seemed as if it turned into a ghost house. No sounds beside the house settling, not the peaceful middle of the night where you know everyone is sleeping soundly down the hall way, breathing in deep and out ,no worries in the world. Now it was dark, it was creepy, it was so wrong. I felt like I was being held captive in my own hell…<p>

It seemed like forever by the time I made it downstairs. Nikki was in the kitchen rummaging around. I sighed, looked over at her, made sure she knew I was down stairs then went into the living room. Curling up in a corner of the red velvet couch, I covered myself with the blanket. I hated moping around, once Nikki walked in with to condensationed classes of sweet tea, I looked at her

"Let's get everyone together and go out tonight, we need to get out."  
>"And do what?" Nikki questioned sitting down beside me<br>I grabbed the glass that was awaiting my hand  
>"Dinner, Bowling, Club?"<br>"That sounds pretty good,"  
>"I agree. Let's start the calls" <p>


	5. i really  dont wanna miss a thing

After what felt like the absolute longest night of my life, I walked slowly back towards the cars in the parking lot of the club. I could hear Matt, Nikki and Shane stumbling around behind me, Shannon, Julie and Kimo trying to take of them. I knew Jeff was somewhere, I just didn't know where. As I was thinking, trying to figure out where he was, he ended up right beside me. Brushing his hand against mine, then holding it tight.  
>"Hey babe"<br>"Hey" I said, sheepish. I knew we were standing at the cars now. I looked back. The 6 of them were still trying to get over to the car when Matt fell. Feeling my body press up against the car, Jeff was standing in front of me "you're not drunk are you?"  
>"No"<br>"then what are you doing?"  
>That stopped him dead in his tracks "what do you mean, 'what am I doing?'"<br>"You should know exactly what I mean." I said stepping away from me  
>"Babe, stop"<br>"Stop what!" I said looking at him. _Dammit, don't cry. Don't let him see you cry.  
><em>"This!"  
>I looked away, crossing my arms over my chest I started to walk away. "Get them home safe. I'm walking home"<br>"no you're not" Jeff said grabbing my arm.  
>I shook my arm away from his grasp "yes I am. You have a wife and child to go home to. You need to go" I caught the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of confusion, pain, realization, worry. I couldn't even describe every little think I could see in his eyes. Turning slowly, I pulled my jacket against my body and started to walk.<p>

_We laughed and ran up to the counter. "Can we get a room?" he asked breathless  
>I laughed and the worker just smiled "yes you can. Any specifications?"<br>"No" she said quickly  
>"help with bags?"<br>"No, I've got that handled" she said with a wink.  
>"I need a credit card" the worked said smiling still.<br>He paid for the room quickly, got two keys, grabbed her hand and they raced over to the elevator. Going up seemed like forever when all they really wanted to do was strip down and go at each other, they had ran away, in the middle of the night. No one knew where they were, just the two of them, like teenagers madly in love._

My heart stopped, I had to stop thinking about Jeff. Day dreaming, in the middle of the street. Yeah, because that's something I should be doing. Walking slowly down the side of the highway, I finally saw the first sign for _BCR-Boys Camp Road._ I knew I was close, walking down the long road, I finally saw the faint light of Jeff's house, Then Matt's. I had thought a lot on the long walk it was nearing 6:00am by the time I got to the house. Quietly I walked upstairs; Kimo was asleep on the couch. I figured that Shane was in the basement, Shannon and Julie in the other spare room, leaving Matt and Nikki in their room. I slugged my way up the stairs and fell onto my bed.

_I laughed as I watched Jeff trying to dance with some random people. When we heard the DJ say. "Let's slow it down for a bit" then came on __"Aerosmith-I don't wanna miss a thing" before__ I knew it, I was up and on the dance floor with Jeff with a camera flashing. Jeff pulled me close and whispered  
>"I love you" in my ear<br>"I love you too" was all I could whisper back. The night was going great. I was forgetting about what was going on for a little bit. I sighed and continued to dance with Jeff._

Sitting up I began to strip out of my clothes and get into some actually comfortable clothes. Lying in bed I looked at my phone background, a group picture of: Me, Nikki, Jeff, Matt, Shannon and Shane. Smiles all across our faces. Sighing I locked my phone and tried to go to bed. 


	6. confrentation

I woke up the next morning with red puffy eyes, a runny nose and sore legs. Looking around I could see my clothes strewn everywhere while I tried to figured out what had happened. Looking at the clock, I realized it was near 2 pm. Sighing I pulled myself out of bed, walking down the stairs wrapped in a blanket, no one was in the living room or out on the deck, or on the bikes. Scrunching my nose, I texted my sister.  
>To Nikki: where in hell did y'all go?<br>From Nikki: Market. Shopping. Didn't want to wake you up. Jeff might be there.

As I read her reply, I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table, where Jeff had been sitting.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"Had to check on you. It's also my brother's house"  
>"So"<br>"I love you."  
>I sighed "I love you too"<br>"what did I do?"  
>"Nothing, it doesn't matter"<br>"Is it because I'm married and have a child"  
>"Maybe. Maybe that's it. Maybe it's the fact you promised me forever, you promised me, every time I begged you not to marry her, you said you wouldn't. You said so much to me, and now it's broken. I don't know where we stand, I don't know anything and you hardly talk to me. You've got this life, I understand, but if you love me like you say you do, you wouldn't forget about me. I feel forgotten okay? Forgotten. And it hurts, It, it kills me. I don't know what to do anymore, all I do is mope, I put on a fake smile, trying to hide how much pain I'm truly in. the only person who actually knows how much I hurt is my sister. I just. I'm at my breaking point."<br>Jeff sat in front of me not saying anything. I sighed and got up, walking out of the room without another word. 


	7. hearts shatter

I started out the window. The rain was falling hard against it. Only 8 am. We wouldn't be going outside today. Movie day in the basement, yes, that's what today called for. Wrapping my blanket tightly around my body, I hobbled down the stairs to the living room, dropping my blanket beside all the dogs.  
>"Why are there so many of you?" I questioned out loud to the dogs. None of them moved. Shrugging to myself I slid my feet towards the kitchen I saw Jeff and Shane sitting at the table.<br>"Morning sunshine!" Shane chirped.  
>"Yeah, sure" I mumbled as I walked past the two men to get coffee<br>"How'd you sleep?" Jeff questioned  
>I shrugged, still not wanting to talk to him. Everyone in the house- that I knew of- knew about Jeff and I. Our secret relationship. I sighed. Sunday mornings sucked. Pulling my body over to the table, I sat beside Shane, closer than normal, but not weird.<br>"Movies today?" I questioned hopeful "and where's my sister?"  
>"Yes and The two of them went to get movies." Shane said looking directly into my eyes.<br>"Good. Are they bringing food? There's none in Matt's house" I said looking at the cupboards.  
>"Yeah they are" Jeff said.<br>"Fuck, you two need to make up. Tension between y'all sucks." Shane said standing up and walking out. The silence that filled the air around Jeff and I was thick enough to suffocate you. Shane was right. There was tension beyond belief. But what could I do? Jeff was married and had Ruby. He wouldn't leave, he did it for Ruby. I was just something on the side. Probably nothing he really cared about for all I knew. I was almost sure he just wanted to see if he really felt what he did for Beth by cheating on her. But maybe he did really love me.  
>"Would you just talk to me Sky," Jeff pleaded "I love you. Do you not hear the sincerity in my voice?"<br>"Of course I do. It's you. I always will. It's your entire fault."  
>"What's my fault?"<br>"Letting it get to this." I said. I could feel my mind telling me to run. Run before you start to cry. Don't let him see that you're weak. That he won. But my heart fought stronger. Told me to stay, stand my ground. Let him see you break down, maybe he'll realize that he's really hurting you. The sighs came out strong and hard from the both of us.  
>"I know" Jeff finally whispered. It felt like an eternity had gone past. My eyes had drifted to the blue tiles in the floor. When I finally looked up at Jeff I could see tears, showers of tears pouring down his face. I felt the tears pull at my heart strings. Jeff didn't cry if he could help it. There was very few times I ever saw him cry. His mom, Ruby's birth, and now. I felt like I had torn Ruby and his mom away from him in the same instance. I could feel the pain that sat in his chest. I knew I was doing this to him. But did he know he was doing the same thing to me. A bolder always on my chest, tears always stinging my nose and eyes. Always feeling forgotten? I never went out with anyone back home. I was faithful, never straying from him. I always understood for him, planned my life with him.<br>"I love you and I want to marry you" was what finally pulled me away from my own self-pity thoughts "I just don't know what to do. What about Ruby? What about Beth? I just don't know what to do. I don't want you to hate me. That would kill me. Not talking to you kills me every minute. Hurting you kills me every second of every day. I'm just so confused" another burst of tears came from his eyes. He looked up at me. The tears spilling fast, his face, red and puffy. I felt my heart shatter and he whispered  
>"I'm sorry" <p>


	8. rain rain go away

The silence was eerie, scary almost. The sobs had stopped, from the both of us. The rain pounded the window panes, the dogs quick breaths were faint along with Shane's deep breaths. I was examining Jeff's every movement. His face had gone down was now a light pink. His eyes looked everywhere but at me, except for one moment. Our eyes locked, fear, hopefulness and love started through my whole body. I couldn't move. It's as if his gaze locked me into place, pulling me into him. I felt him move under the table, as if he was going to stand up, come to me, take me into his arms, let me hold him and let our breathing match against each other's chests.

Our breathing was together now, on time. I shifted my weight and pulled myself up from my chair. Slowly walking in front of Jeff, his hand gripped my wrist tight. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him  
>"Let's go outside"<br>I nodded without a second thought.

The rain poured hard down on us. Our hands were clasped tightly together, Fingers entwined like they walk in movies. It was slightly dark when Jeff stopped; we stood in front of the lake. Jeff looked at me.  
>"I LOVE YOU" was all he screamed to me. "I'VE LOVED YOU FOR EVER AND ALWAYS AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING OR ANYONE TO STAND IN OUR WAY!" then he was holding my face. "I love you" and his lips were pressed tightly against mine. The rain poured around us and pounded on the water beside us. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to me. Our bodies meshed together, forcing pressure and passion together when we heard her voice.<br>"JEFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"

my heart stopped, I pulled away from Jeff instantly and ran in the other direction, catching a slight glimpse of Beth standing furious in the rain looking at Jeff, then I heard them start to fight.


	9. Don't you want to stay?

I felt like I had to hide. Had to crawl under a rock. I didn't know if Jeff was coming back, if he was going to dump me for Beth, I didn't know what was going to happen.

I sat at the kitchen table, sopping wet when Jeff walked into the kitchen, dripping from the cold rain. My eyes met his eyes. "What did you tell her?"  
>"We were talking, you kissed me. I was trying to pull away."<br>I could feel the anger filling my gut, my neck dry and scratchy. My eyes filling with tears. I nodded simply and started to get up.  
>"She didn't believe me. She's coming here to ask you. She says if my story and yours aren't the same, she's leaving me, and taking Ruby with her"<br>I felt my heart snap again. I could see the worry and pain in Jeff's eyes. He was pleading with me. My heart sank in two pieces. I nodded, "I'll, I'll tell her that"  
>"Thank you" As the words left his lips, Beth walked in with Ruby.<br>"So, You were kissing my man!" Beth's voice flew around the room.  
>I heard Shane roll over on the couch. Sighing I looked straight at Beth, then up at Jeff, his eyes still hopeful and he held Ruby tightly to his chest. "Yes Beth, I kissed Jeff, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. It was just a heat of the moment. Jeff couldn't say anything to stop me"<br>"Then why were y'all alone in the first place?"  
>"We are best friends. I just needed to talk to him, alone."<br>She sighed. "Fine. But Jeff, I ban you from seeing her alone anymore." Beth said turning to look at Jeff straight on.  
>Jeff looked right at Beth, "Okay Beth. I won't be alone with Skylar anymore, always someone with me."<br>"Of my choosing"  
>the rage sat in my chest, I knew that someone had walked in when I heard the cluster of voices.<br>"What's going on you guys?" Shannon chimed.  
>Beth turned, a smile plastered on her face. "Oh nothing, just hanging out. What took y'all so long"<br>As I looked up at her, she shot a warning glare at me. I shook my head, making the tears fall from my eyes. Turning away I ran up the stairs and locked the door behind me.

I pulled my suit case from under the bed and proceeded to find my clothes and stuff them into it. Getting frustrated I threw everything everywhere, my fits slamming into the pile of clothes, they whipped around the room, the suit case slammed against the door and I fell onto the floor. The furry escaped my lungs as I pounded the bed. They tears brought my makeup down my face. A scream escaped my lips before I could cover and stop it. I could multiple sets of footsteps run up the stairs then bangs against the white door.  
>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" was all I could manage to scream against the <em>Lets me in's, are you alrights? And what's wrongs? <em>

I could hear my sister's worried voice being the last one to leave,  
>"Sis, let me in. please, I'm worried"<br>"I'll," I almost lied. Getting up slowly, I rested my hand on the gold handle "are you alone?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Okay, you can come in"  
>Opening the door slowly; I was met by Nikki's gaze. I took my nearly an hour to calm down enough to explain what had happened, why the room was a mess and how confused I was before I started to actually stop crying.<p>

I must've fallen asleep not long after I stopped crying when I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining into my room, my clothes where all put away in the drawers, the suitcase tucked nicely under the bed and the dent in the door. I saw a note sitting on the dresser next to me.

Dear Skylar,  
>Breakfast is made<br>We didn't want to wake you, dad called and needed help,  
>We'll be back later. You're alone, or should be.<br>I love you, try to rest today.

-Nikki. 

I smiled at the note and lay on my back. My face and body hurt. Looking up at the mirror in front of then bed, I could see my face was red and puffy still. Sighing I threw the purple comforter from my legs to the side and got out of bed. I yanked on my NC state sweater and made my way downstairs. I was met by Lucas sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Smiling to myself, I picked him up and walked into the kitchen to find my favourite muffins sitting warm on the rack. I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth. Smiling I walked and opened the fridge, Lucas jumped from my arms to go the door. I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass. Lucas came back and sat at my feet as I ate the large muffin and some fruit.

I knew nothing was going to be the same ever again. Beth would always be trying to figure out what was going on with Jeff, who he was with and why. She would be crazier than normal. I wouldn't get the ending I always wanted and I only had a few days left in NC before I had to go back to Canada. I knew I wanted to go to school in NC; I had gone to it and checked it out. I had my dual citizenship and a place to live. I had put in my application for UNCG and figured it would be delivered soon. I mindlessly browsed the newspaper sprawled on the table. After finishing my breakfast, Lucas and I went and lay on the couch. I flipped on the radio to some country channel I had never heard of when _"Don't you wanna stay-Jason Aldean" came_ on the radio. I sighed and let the music fill the room, I wouldn't let myself cry. Not over Jeff, not again. I'd done it enough by now. But the tears never listened and fell from my eyes anyway. _  
><em> 


	10. crazy dreams

_When I opened my eyes I was met by two things. One, Lucas' ass and two, a note in Jeff's handwriting_

_we need to talk  
>-Jeff. <em>

_I sighed and rolled over; falling off the couch I groaned and looked at the time. 11 50 am. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jeff was sitting at the kitchen table with Kimo and Shannon. I smiled and went to the stove.  
>"Are y'all hungry?"<br>"If you're cooking. Hell yeah" Kimo said smiling.  
>"What do y'all want?" I said turning<br>"anything is fine" Jeff said looking at the table.  
>"Okay" The mindless chatter between the two men and the radio buzzed as the chicken sizzled in the pan. The knife slide through the lettuce.<em>

_Once I finished cutting up the lettuce, onion and croutons. I flavoured the chicken and slid everything into the bowl.  
>"THIS IS SO FAKE" was all I could scream. Throwing the bowl around the lettuce flew around<br>_

I shook the dream away. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 2pm. I could hear the TV softly buzzing, the chair creeping ever so softly, a yawn from the kitchen. I sat up and looked around. Legend was sitting in his normal chair. Nikki walked in.  
>"hey, you're awake"<br>I smiled "yep."  
>"Jeff called for you" Legend said without looking away from the fishing show he was watching<br>"oh, thanks dad" I looked over at Nikki. She had stopped dead in her tracks when Legend started to talk. I shook my head, trying to assure her I was okay.  
>"So sky, how many days do you have left in NC before you have to go back?" Legend said turning to look at me.<br>"Uh, I believe two."  
>"you're moving here in the summer?"<br>"I hope so. As long as I get accepted into UNCG"  
>"oh, I understand."<br>"Yup. Well, I'm going to shower" I Said before I stood and walked out of the room.


	11. I'm coming home

The drive to the airport seemed like it took longer than it had ever before. _Black label society_ blasted through the speakers. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Nikki's car. We had partied it up for the past two days, squeezing in wrestling, big family dinners and the last minute things that I needed to see in NC before I left. The few hours before we left for RDU I found I was accepted to UNCG. I couldn't help but be giddy. Nikki, Matt, Shannon and Shane would be driving up to Canada with two trucks and plenty of empty boxes in June, just a few months away from now. I would be living with Matt and Nikki for a little bit before we found me an apartment closer to Greensboro. It was silent in the car. Matt, Shannon and Jeff were squished in the backseat. We had nearly every window open in the car and the music up way to loud for anyone to be able to talk. My hair flew around my face; I could feel the tears starting in the bridge of my nose. My heart began to pound faster the closer we got to RDU. I knew the surrounding area pretty well now. I had stared at it and tried to memorize it when Shane had picked me up nearly 2 weeks ago. I saw the sign for RDU and my heart and breaths became fast and short. I felt Nikki looked over at me .The laughter had stopped and a sad sense came over the car. My flight was set to take off at 1025pm. It was now 730pm but I had to go costumes, luggage and security.

Once Nikki found a parking stop, it seemed to be the farthest away from the airport itself. Matt pulled my luggage out of the back while I slowly threw my carry on out of the car and got out with my purse. With hardly a word, we all started towards the airport. Matt pulling my suitcase, I walked tightly between Jeff and Nikki. I didn't want it to end yet. Even though I had possibly had the best 2 weeks of my life in NC, even with what happened. I got to be in the place where I loved most, I saw the people I loved most. I want and got my 2nd tattoo in my favourite tattoo parlour and was told I had a job there if I wanted it.

The automatic doors opened quickly and smoothly as the 5 of us walked in. It was like a ghost town in RDU. I guessed that most of the flights were either delayed, in flight or on their way in. I saw the one little desk lit up. I looked over at the big screen; my flight was still near the end.  
>"I'll check my luggage in and then we'll say goodbye here?"<br>"IF you'd like" Nikki said smiling.  
>I nodded once, trying to turn away fast enough that my tears didn't show. Matt handed me the handle to my suit case. Checking in my luggage was quick and easy. I was informed I still had a bit of a wait and was earged to eat something. I nodded and thanked the desk worker. I threw my carry on over my shoulder and slowly made my way back to the 4 of them, boarding pass and passport in hand. All I wanted to do was drop my bags, get my bag back and stay forever. I wanted to run to Jeff and jump into his arms, kiss him and tell him I never wanted to leave. I wanted everything to be the way it's supposed to be. But I knew that couldn't happen. So instead I walked over to them, we said our goodbyes, I cried and we took the last few pictures for a while.<p>

Before I knew it, I was boarding the plane, walking down the long hallway. I looked back every so often; I knew that they wouldn't be behind me. I just hoped. I knew that they had probably started the walk  
>-more like hike-back to the car. I doubted that they were going to stand and watch my plane take flight towards Canada. I was still crying. Being alone in the hallway, I stopped and whipped my tears. I had to stop crying before I got on the plane. Sucking in a deep breath I walked towards the plane, showed the stewardess my boarding pass and went to find my seat; 17C. I threw my carry on under the seat in front of me. Window seat again. I hoped that no one would sit beside me. Maybe I could try and make my own makeshift bed. To my disappointment, an older lady sat down beside me and started to chat with me. I gladly talked to her. Answering her many questions, telling her about Canada since it was her first time. I guess after the plane was in flight she noticed my eyes start to droop and my iPod in my hand.<br>"You go to sleep darling'. I'll wake you if needed"  
>"thank you" I smiled as sweetly as I could. I put my headphones in and lay my head against the side of the airplane. I watched the clouds and city disappear quickly.<p>

I was nudged awake what seemed like only minutes, when in reality it was nearly 3 hours later. It was time to get off the plane. I smiled sweetly at the woman once again. Walking down the hall way seemed like a blur. I got my luggage and called a taxi. Seeing that it was nearly 4 am and there was no way my mother would come and get me.

The city lights hurt my eyes and it seemed as if everything was different. Everything seemed new and going in slow motion. I shrugged and watched as everything passed by me. I had classes tomorrow. The last few before university.


End file.
